Petals of Passion
by reichkun
Summary: FINAL: Tsuzuki finally offered part of his soul to Muraki in exchange for the dying twins' life And Muraki claimed to turn to a new leaf! does that mean his scheme for attaining immortality finally come to an end? Tsu,Mu and Hiso triangle!:3
1. Prelude

_Hi guys! I've finally put my lazy guts to make this. I promised to upload this on jan and I'm hell a lot early! (pats myself) A Christmas gift to those who bugged me for this. Hope it gets your spirits up...although there isn't anything here about being happy..._

_This is the prequel of Amethyst Embrace fic, so if you can't understand some of the (coming soon) chapters, you might want to read the 1st story or pm me. Expect it to be more on angst and thrills. This beginning chap is just a prelude so expect it to be really short (as usual). Just a teaser._

_Anyone up for a game? Just read the chap and tell me what you think happened here. Who what where when, you know the wh-questions. I made it a bit vague so you can run your (spongebob voice) ImAgiNAtioN. (In case you don't know who Spongebob is, well you just missed the corny joke lol)_

_Since this is just the start, reviews maybe few, so pls help know what you think! Thanks!_

_The last time I checked, Amethyst Embrace had 69 reviews (ooo...naughty number don't ya think?) and 5148 hits. Thanks for the awesome pepz who were there to support me in my first ever fic! Hope this will be better._

* * *

**Petals of Passion** by Reichkun

**Prologue: The Game**

_1 year ago_

The lamplight flickered uneasily, its hot bulb struggling not to give in to the mounting heat and electrical surges. A hand tapped at it impatiently. The lamp shuddered from the touch as it shook its glaring light against the pitch black room. One hand moved silently turning the knob slowly.

Objects came into clear view. Moving rapidly from one corner to another, they were unaware of the peering eyes that were scrutinizing them. Eyes darting back and forth, searching for a particular thing.

Nothing.

Frustrated, he kicked the table forward and trashed the things around the desk. He hit the table, quiver with infuriation.

Two years...two damn years of searching for nothing! He was so close! And now this, another failure added to those 4,934 times he tried. GONE!

He tore his hair in frustration. Grabbing his file folders, he flung them over the bookshelf, hitting it, over turning the books in rage. He slump in resignation.

Several papers fluttered softly at his lap. One caught his eye and he grabbed it. Two piercing eyes stared back at him. He quickly scanned the file report and felt his heart quicken in excitement.

This is not over.

* * *

_Present_

She pressed her face against the photo. Tears slowly pour down her pale face. A sob escaped and caught his ears. He turned to look at her shivering back. He slowly stood beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Rubbing her back, he murmured soothingly, "There there, be patient for a little while longer. He will come and your dearest sister will be all better."

She wiped her lips and stared at the dreary night outside. Dead leaves flew across the fields into the dark sky. He watched her quiet sobbing gradually turned to slow and clam breathing. Giving a squeeze on her shoulder, he murmured to himself.

"Soon...and everything will be over..."

* * *

_Yep, told ya its short. But the fun has just begun! What ya think? Oh for those of you who guessed it right (will announce it when chapter 2 is up), forgive me about the dates. I'm so outdated so I made up some stuff. Correct me if I'm overly guessing it. And for those with extra creative minds, I salute you! Happy guessing and Merry Christmas to you all!_

_Before I forget, I made another art (yes, another art for those of you who know me) in my site. Theme is Christmas so you should check it out! I made 2 arts actually; the other one has no relation to this fic. The one you're looking for is having the title 'Let it Snow'. It's a snapshot of the next sequel (whoa! This early?) yeas, I know what you are thinking, but explanation is found there. Comments pls! _

_its http://kittymint98.deviantart (with a dot com) thanks!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Here's the partial answer to the 2nd scene of the prelude. so far so good, reviews are okay. i didnt expect much since its still the first chap, although none came close to correctly guess the 2nd part (one reason is that one of the character is mine lol). at least try guessing who the guy is. it may not be obvious but it cant hurt to try. :)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

A sharp rap at the door woke Tsuzuki up from his sleep. Wiping sleep from his eyes, he groggily stood up to answer the door. His partner burst in the room without waiting for the invitation.

"I got an urgent call from Tatsumi." Hisoka stood to face him. "A girl is missing from her home. Taken, as claimed by her guardian while she was sleeping." Seeing Tsuzuki clad nothing but a pair of boxers, he quickly grabbed Tsuzuki's clothes lying at the floor and flings them at him.

"Baka! Get dressed next time you answer the door!" he turned around for him to change.

Tsuzuki smirked. "Does it bother you?" He took his trousers and put them on.

"It sure will to other people." He felt himself grew red.

Tsuzuki moved closer, his grinning face inches from Hisoka's. "So why are you blush?"

Hisoka turned around and hit him hard. "Yaro! You better hurry or Tatsumi's going to deduct our budget."

Tsuzuki scowled. "What does that have to do with us?"

"That's what we're going to find out."

* * *

"The girl's name is Rosaline Fauquel. She was reported to be missing six hours ago by her guardian, Martha Claire.She was last seen in her house" Tatsumi reported to the newly arrived shinigamis. 

"Can the police handle that?" Tsuzuki asked while trying to catch his breath.

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes. "Unfortunately, Rosaline has been dead for three months."

"So she is still bound?" Hisoka concluded.

Tatsumi nodded. "Martha is now in the hospital, tending to Racquel, Rosaline's sister. Apparently, she suffered from a mild anxiety attack after the disappearance of her twin sister. Here are the file reports of the following people that might have been involved."

Tatsumi handed them the folders. He solemnly added, "There has been a slight problem in the department. It's manageable...for now. My advice to you is to finish this case ASAP."

"What sort of problem?" Hisoka inquired.

Tatsumi pushed his glasses back. "I will notify you once the case is solved. Any further information may lose some of your concentration in the mission. I give you one week max." He gave the company card to Hisoka, griping it tightly while he gave his usual warning, "And make sure to stay within the budget."

"Hai, hai"

* * *

"What do you think?" Tsuzuki asked Hisoka as they walked outside Enma-chou building. Sakura petals merrily fluttered around the quiet surrounding, an ever present reminder of the surreal world they live in. Hisoka stopped, pondering about Tatsumi's words. Tsuzuki looked at him in concern. 

Staring at the scene before them, Hisoka stated, "Looks like we have to split up." He turned to face his partner. "We can't finish this in a week if we stick together."

Tsuzuki considered the situation. "I suppose so. So where do we start?"

"You go to the hospital and get information from Martha, while I'll go search their house for clues."

"Why can't I do the sneaking thing?" Tsuzuki pouted.

"Because," Hisoka answered, "You're good at people conversation." He rubbed his shoulder. "Anything can happen whenever I'm near people."

Tsuzuki rolled his eyes. "Right. Just admit you have a problem being in a hospital."

Hisoka stuck out his tongue. "Fine." He trudged hurriedly away.

Tsuzuki grinned and followed suit, whistling a tune.

* * *

_well any luck? minimum of 3 reviews and the next chap loads the answer to the first part of the prelude. keep your guesses coming and let me know how this story goes.  
_


	3. Chapter 2

_here's the answer to prelude! i know some of you are confused by the cliffers. just keep in mind that this is **before **amethyst embrace fic and this will explain as how everything happened on that fic. so if you have questions, pls feel free to pm or paste a review. thanks!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Reunion **

"Ms. Fauquel? I'm doctor Tsuzuki."

The silver haired lady stood up to face him, giving him a firm hand shake. "Thank you doc for coming. She motioned for him to come inside the room. "My name is Martha Claire. This is my niece, Racquel."

She indicated a thin frail girl with disarrayed hair strapped with several tubes on the hospital bed. Tsuzuki winced at the fragile sight, wishing he could stop the girl's pain. He shook his head back to clear up surfacing thoughts and gestured to Martha to take a seat.

"Please."

She sat down and carefully tucked in the little girl's blanket. Racquel moaned from her sleep. Martha watched her in anguish. "She has been like this since her sister disappearance," Martha began.

"How did this happen?" Tsuzuki asked softly, taking a seat across hers.

"Last night, Rosaline complained about having colds and I saw she was a bit pale so I gave her the usual medicine. She then asked if she could go out for a bit of fresh air in the garden. She pleaded it would be just for a few minutes. I didn't see any harm with her request since she was cooped up in the house since morning...now I wish I knew better," Martha regretted. Tsuzuki took her hand and gave a squeeze.

"I told her to at least put on something warm. After seeing her sat down on her favorite spot near the pond, I turned my back, just for a few seconds, to pick up her clothes," Martha continued, "the next thing I knew, she was gone."

She watched Racquel squirm. "Few seconds later, I heard Racquel scream in her bedroom. I rushed up and saw her lying on the floor, shivering. Lincoln, our butler, and I hurried her to the hospital. Our family doctor was informed and arrived minutes later. He gave her some shots...said she was in a critical stage..."

She took some tissue from the box and blew on it. Wiping her tears, she continued in a shaky voice, "But she's alright as of now. Doc says it might be temporary so he told me to wait. He said help will arrive shortly..."

She stood up, held his hand tightly as she looked in his eyes, pleading "Please doc, if there is anything you can do for my niece, I would greatly appreciate it...please...I can't afford to lose one of them...not now."

Tsuzuki stared at the sobbing lady grasping his hand, shook his head in sadness. "You must be mistaken. I was just passing by. I heard your situation and came to check on her. Your doctor...what was he's name?"

"Good morning, Asato Tsuzuki," a voice called out at the door.

Both turned to face a smiling tall pale man in a white doctor's coat.

"Oh doctor, I knew you would keep your promise," Martha rejoiced at his arrival.

"Hello Martha, Tsuzuki" Muraki greeted them with a nod.

* * *

_its starting to get interesting eh? yup, its muraki alright. most of you guys did guess him, congrats!  
_


	4. Chapter 3

_Sorry if the last chap was kinda short. Christmas break was a break from school but not from the bustling house. My dear Luciana, my persocom (aka personal computer), had a tight schedule with so much demanding fans. Lol I hope this chap wont disappoint you._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Confrontation with a Cup of Tea**

"Muraki," Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes. He stood up at his approach, posed at any sudden movements. "I might have known." He glared at his nemesis outreached hand for a greeting. Muraki shrugged and moved towards the bedside. Racquel twitched from her sleep.

"I assumed you already had become acquainted with my patient," Muraki gave a nod at her direction. He took out his stethoscope and listened to her weak heartbeat.

"Just what do you think you're planning to do with this girl?" Tsuzuki whispered fiercely to Muraki, making sure that Martha was out of earshot.

"Why tending to my patient, what do you think doc? Surely you of _all people_ know that," Muraki smiled. He took a syringe from the medicine cabinet. Golden liquid gleamed in the sun-lit room. Muraki gently tapped it. "That's my job as a family doctor."

"Your job? Or just a sidetracked scheme on stealing more souls?" Tsuzuki hissed.

Muraki stopped rubbing antiseptic on Racquel's arm. He looked at Tsuzuki, eyes burning intensely for a moment then replaced by two cold silvers. He resumed rubbing the cotton on her arm. "Maybe you haven't listened to Martha's tale. I would like to refresh your short-term memory with fresher facts over a cup of tea." He gently injected the serum to her body. "You _do_ know what this would do her good, _doctor_."

"No, why don't you refresh me with it." Tsuzuki knew his playing with danger here but he can't just let him slip out of the case. He knew Muraki is somehow involved and he have to find out.

Muraki tilted his head in amusement. After taping the gauze, he motioned for Tsuzuki for the door, pausing to give Martha a nod of assurance before following suit.

* * *

The coffee shop was not far from the hospital. Furnished in old western style, the café look pleasantly inviting. Delicious hot coffee aroma perks up any incoming customers, which at this hour, only a handful of patrons were seen enjoying lounging around the comfortable sofas, drinking their favorite latte. One customer seemed to prefer tea, accompanied with sweet cake for his present appetite. 

Taking a bite out of his strawberry shortcake, Muraki watched Tsuzuki idly stirring his now cold coffee for the last fifteen minutes. "Do you need sugar with those?"

Tsuzuki stopped toying with his spoon. He stared at him. "Let's just cut the crap and get this over with. Where's the girl?"

Muraki wagged a finger at him. "Tsk tsk. That's not nice to say, considering that I hold the answers to your problems."

"Fine." Tsuzuki gritted his teeth, asking, "Where do you think Rosaline Facquel could have gone, _doctor_?"

Muraki shook his head, smiling. "Do you know you looked beautiful especially when you're mad? Cute." He sat back in anticipation. "My dear Tsuzuki, you're not asking the right question. Where did you professionalism go, _doctor_?"

Muraki took a sip in his tea. "You should be careful with your words. Do you think that merely aggressively asking me would prompt me to be scared and tell? Child's play." He chuckled.

"So you admit, you know where she is."

"Did I?" Muraki idly pondered for a while. "No, I merely emphasis that you should be more wary of asking accusing questions before you had found the full details of the story."

Tsuzuki looked at Muraki's calm face and swore. Calming himself, he slowly mouthed out the "right" question, "Do you know anything about Rosaline's disappearance..._doctor_?"

Muraki smiled, pleased. "Maybe, maybe not. Depends on what you want to know."

"She was dead for three months. Why would she come back and then disappear?"

"Ahh...so you have been doing your assignment, or rather the department is good at doing it for you," Muraki teased. "Let's see if you can follow through on the rest of the juicy details. Yes, she was dead."

"So you knew about her death, why didn't Martha or her sister know? Did you want to prolong their suffering by hiding that fact?" Tsuzuki questioned angerily.

"Now that is where you are wrong. Didn't Martha explained to you what happened?" Tsuzuki nodded. "Then put those pieces together. I'm sure you would come up with an answer."

Tsuzuki pondered. _Nothing seemed to be make any sense except that Racquel is sick because of Rosaline's disappearance. But why would she be affected by that, when Rosaline has been dead for months? _Tsuzuki shooked his head in confusion. _What did I miss_? He looked at Muraki, puzzled.

"Do you know that twins have the amazing ability to subconsciously feel each other's feelings and even their state of mind? Fascinating trivia." Muraki began.

"Racquel is used to be the livelier of the two. Fun, fearless child of twelve. No sickness ever touched her skin. Rosaline on the other hand is the opposite. Quiet, reserved child, always seem to catch every colds or sickness in the air. Most unfortunate really. They were such an interesting pair."

Muraki tapped his cheek as he was lost in thought. He then turned to face Tsuzuki. "So tell me Doctor Tsuzuki, what do you think: of all those healthy years, why do you think Racquel suddenly become ill, and possibly dying, after her sister's disppearance when your report says Rosaline is been dead for three months?"

Tsuzuki considered about this strange new information. Muraki watched him and chuckled at his helplessness.

"You still don't get it, do you? The one you're looking for is not Rosaline...but her twin sister."

* * *

_Wow. that sure had been an information packed chap...well not really. i sometimes get confused with the twins names and which is which. lol im sure you're excited to know whats next. hehe reviews pls?_


	5. Chapter 4

_Hey Im back! Sorry for the really long delayed update. Im kinda tied up with deadlines especially since my thesis defense is coming around the corner. Hope you still remember the story lol. Enjoy! This chap is filled with hints of lurrvv or something like that. Belated Happy Valentines!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Can I Have You?**

Tsuzuki stared hard at Muraki's calm face, unbelieving. Muraki shrugged and took a sip of his tea. "Ahh...the face of a nonbeliever never cease to amaze me as to why cling at such belief when in reality..." he gestured around him, "nothing is impossible, eh? Cliché."

"But the report said –" Tsuzuki argued.

"- can be misleading," Muraki continued. "You say that such error is like one in a million?" Muraki smirked, chin propped on his hand. "I'd say now is the occurrence of that one digit of that million." He silently regarded his unwilling companion as the possibility slowly sunk in.

"How am I supposed to believe all this are true, especially coming from you?" Tsuzuki challenged.

"Ouch. Such hurting words. Well, I suppose you have no choice." Muraki pointed out. "After all, I am the only one who can give you such information."

Tsuzuki scowled.

"And including the pleasure of this date in this...nearly deserted store." Muraki smirked.

Tsuzuki's face burned with embarrassment and agitation. Muraki felt his heart quicken at his beloved's reaction. _Soon, my darling...after this escapade is over, I will have you wrapped around my arms..._

"Who said anything about a date?" Tsuzuki retorted defensively. Muraki feinted with a look of innocence. "I _did_ ask you to join me for a tea break and as I recall...you _eagerly_ accepted," Muraki reasoned out with a smile.

Tsuzuki crossed his arms in defiance.

Muraki chuckled. "Aww...Tsuzuki-kun having a tantrum?" _Do you want Muraki-san to give you a kiss on the head or better yet on the lips to make it better?_ "You look so cute in that face." _Makes you wanna grab and choke you till your head pops out like a little doll. Such morbid thoughts for a pleasant morning...my daily vitamin dosage of insanity._

"Would you like chocolate surprise to go with your _tepid_ coffee?" _Did you know that chocolate stimulates sexual appetite? Just a thought, though I would love to try that erotic experiment on you._

"No" came a sharp reply.

Muraki motioned for the waiter to come to the table. "My friend wants to sample your delightful chocolate surprise cake. Make it two servings please."

"Very good sir." The waiter nodded in acknowledgement and returned with two plates loaded with moist chocolate cake topped with nuts and white chocolate shavings.

Tsuzuki gulped and bit his lips as the sweet smell of town's best dark chocolate wafted on his sensitive nose. He hadn't had his breakfast (if you call mouthing a slice of bread while rushing to work as breakfast). Tsuzuki pushed the enticing temptation to gobble it up regardless of his archenemy watching him succumbed to his weakness.

Muraki watched him with interest as wave of conflicting emotions passed over Tsuzuki's face. Without waiting for his decision, he took the fork, sliced a piece and offered it to Tsuzuki. He watched him turned from cherry pink to beet red.

Tsuzuki swat his hand away and stood up, horrified. The silver clattered loudly across the shiny floor. Silence ensured as heads turned their way. Tsuzuki smiled weakly as he tried to divert the curious on-lookers attention from the scene.

"What was that for?" Tsuzuki hissed fiercely as he sat back down.

"Hastening you jumbled judgment to be sensible and take it," Muraki stated as a matter of factly. "Seeing that saying no might mean a pleading _yes_."

"That was uncalled for!"

Muraki cocked his head in amusement. "Is it? I merely pitied your grumbling stomach and gave it what it needs _badly_."

Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes at his bull's eye remark. He took a swipe of the cake to put a closure of the nonsense charade...and grabbed another bite. "There, happy? Can we go back to the matter at hand?"

"Suit yourself."

"So if I were to believe you and that the missing is Rosaline, not Racquel, correct? Alright, prove it."

Muraki sat back. "Human spirit is such an interesting specimen. Whereas, the body dies, the spirit exist eternally...immortal. Yours is most especially interesting to me...a body that does not die? Enticing."

"What does this have to do with me?"

Muraki stared straight at his amethyst eyes. "Everything."

* * *

_Like it? Ah..what can you say? love is in the air! lol next chap will be on Hisoka and my favorite doctor. hehehe ohhh...i made a valentine art in my kittymint98.deviantart check it out! its so kawaii  
_


	6. Chapter 5

_Aww..i guess the long updates took its toll since people aren't already interested in this fic. But i would like to thank Eternity's Heir and Sueona for the continuing support! Thanks guys! Here's the one you've been waiting for: Hisoka's turn to play the game lol  
_

_Please don't be confused with the flashbacks. Just take note that the next scene till 2nd to the last part of just recalled memories. In case you're still lost, i made ruler marks per flashbacks. It looks weird since some memories are reaaalllyy short and with the ruler popping in but at least it was helpful...  
_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Memories of that Pale Blonde**

The silent house stood grand against the hollow breeze. No one was home, each busy with their own misery. A loose footstool creaked.

Hisoka froze.

Quiet murmur of the wind responded. Hisoka relaxed his guard and resume visibility. Strolling the deserted hallway, he gazed at the pictures within the frames on the antique wooden table. Smiling faces, young and old...except one photo.

Here, a pale blonde girl stared back at him, beaconing him. Hisoka felt a sudden coldness and places it back down. He walked further to the end of the corridor and stopped at a large picture frame on the wall. The same girl stared back at him, but accompanied with another girl with the same features. _Twins?_ _Which one are we looking for? _The pair seemed to be from another time. Old souls staring back at him, taunting him with questions.

A shadow flitted behind him and he turned to faced it. He peered through the room where it went.

"Rosaline?" he called out. A flutter of skirts and lace vanished to the adjoining room. "Wait!" Hisoka dashed to catch up with the mysterious wanderer. He turned the door knob and saw the balcony door open, pale white curtains dancing with the breeze.

Hisoka stepped out and saw the overview of the city. _Did she jump? But the height from the garden is about 10 feet high! _Then he saw her, wide pale green piercing his own, pale blonde hair wild and tousled. Hisoka slowly climbed down his way, never taking his eyes off the girl.

The girl watched him moved closer, assuring her of no harm. When they were only two feet apart, he knelt down in front of her and told her that everything is going to be alright.

Hisoka's hand was about to touch her shoulder, when she cried out, "You're not him!" and ran toward the gate. Hisoka caught up and grabbed her arm. She screamed and Hisoka felt a force pulling him down in agony.

* * *

He was in another time. Same place yet different all the same. He was in the girl's body four years ago. He was peeking quietly at the half-closed door where the girl's sister lay on the bed as the doctor gently injected the golden liquid on her arm. He bit his lips as he heard his sister whimpered. He turned and ran out towards the garden, away from the painful scene.

* * *

Forward through time. He found himself in a white room and realized that he was in a clinic. He shivered. The same doctor was busy inspecting something on the microscope. He approached him apprehensively. "Um..." 

"What can I do for you?" the doctor asked, still intent on his work.

"Is my sister going to be alright?" Hisoka heard himself say.

The doctor pulled back and looked at him with a worried face. Hisoka reeled at the familiar face – _Muraki!_ But his body moved forward to his welcoming arms, unable to control himself, trapped within the girl's body and her memories, and sat on his lap. Muraki softy patted his head, stroking his pale blonde curls. Hisoka cringed at his touch. _I have to get out of here!_

"My dear, have you been eavesdropping again?" Muraki gently scolded him.

Hisoka lowered his head, his voice a childish whine. "I...I'm just worried about her. It's been two months now and I haven't talked or played with her. Can't I see her? It's so lonely at home. She's always asleep or on check-ups. Doctor..." Hisoka looked up to Muraki's concerned face. "I'm scared."

Muraki soothed him, rubbing his back softly. "I'm trying my best here."

"Can't you cure her?" Hisoka pleaded.

Muraki looked away. "You already know that answer."

"Is there anything I can do? I could give her my blood, like the one I saw in T.V. The little boy gave his sister his and she was all better."

Muraki looked at him with sad eyes. Hisoka felt his emotions mixed up with the girl's and felt a tug at the heart. His eyes brimmed with tears at the intertwining aches.

"It's not easy as that but thank you for your generous offer."

Hisoka sobbed and laid his head on his chest. Muraki held him tight, kissing his head, comforting him.

_Such a different Muraki. Soft...caring. His warm embrace: a comfort for the turmoil of the world. I wished he could stay there forever. Why didn't I met Muraki at this time? Why later? He couldn't imagine the same person – the same Muraki obsessed with immortality, murdering countless people for that mission, would be as gentle as this person here in his arms._

He heard his own weeping gradually mellowed down. He quietly cuddled on Muraki's embrace.

"There is a way."

Hisoka stared at him, hope rising.

"It's not an easy procedure, dangerous even. Something I just recently discovered so it's risky. But if you are willing..." Muraki didn't finish.

Hisoka stood up and grabbed his hand. "Anything."

Muraki looked at his determined patient. "You have to understand the risk you will take. You could lose your life with this operation. I'll give you time to think about it and to ask your guardian's permission."

"No. I made up my mind." _Adult-like_ "All my life, I've seen her sick and weak. She never had the time to play with me or anybody else. Always taking those awful medicine. Martha would never understand." He looked at Muraki squarely in the eye. "I want to see her smile again."

Muraki smiled and nodded. "Then give me time to prepare."

* * *

"Ready?" 

Hisoka hesitated but resolved himself to go over this...but quickly. He had never been so scared in his entire life. He watched Muraki injected the same golden liquid to his veins and felt queasy. It took few more seconds before he felt faint.

_Rosaline!_

* * *

The cold wind howled outside the dark house. Hisoka stared at the dreary scene on the window, pressing his face against the photo. Tears slowly pour down his pale face. A sob escaped and caught Muraki's ears. He turned to look at Hisoka's shivering back. He slowly stood beside him and placed his hand on her shoulder. 

Rubbing his back, he murmured soothingly, "There there, be patient for a little while longer. He will come and your dearest sister will be all better." Muraki gently wiped his tears away. He watched Hisoka's quiet sobbing gradually turned to slow and clam breathing. Giving a squeeze on him shoulder, he murmured to himself.

"Soon...and everything will be over..."

* * *

"You're not him!" 

Hisoka was shocked out from the flashback. The girl pushed him on the ground and dashed out. Hisoka stared at the fleeting back. Dizzy spells suddenly fell on him. _Shit! What's happening to me? I need to find help! I must find Tsuzuki! _He gathered his remaining strength and proceed to find his way out.

* * *

_Mwahaha it isn't hard to picture Hisoka as a little girl on Muraki's lap. With soft curls and frilly dress. __Noticed how similar Hisoka's and the girl description looked like?__ I made that in purpose. (smiles) Oh you Hisoka fans would hate me, but he looked so adorable! (hugs) Notice that one part is also found in the prequel chap only its Hisoka now  
_

_Yup, Hisoka is getting too much attached to the girl's emotion during the flashback though he wasn't able to control it since he was in her body. Hmm...i wonder if it was intentionally. Lol Has Hisoka finally soften his heart to Muraki? Reviews!_

_Hmm...the flashback is months before Muraki met Hisoka or Tsuzuki so it might explain why he wasn't the mad doctor I fell in love with. Stil,l he's cute for a gentle Muraki. After all, my Amethyst fic was all about him being soft. _

_In case you're curious on what exactly the big picture frame at the end of the corridor or how the girls looked like, pls visit my site, kittymint98.deviantart _


	7. Chapter 6

_I apologize again for the late update. I finally graduated! Yahoo!! (punch fist in the air) another problem: job hunting. It sucks. Big time. I wish I could just take the time to travel but sadly, me no have budget. Sniff. Sigh. Sorry guys, but expect next chappie to be updated in a not that quite short while...2 months...maybe even more...gomen. will try to make it faster..._

* * *

**Chapter 6: The trade-off**

Half past ten.

The attendant at the counter plopped himself at the table, bored at the mediocre present business pace. He gazed at the only two customers left at his noon shift.

The brown haired with stunning violet eyes was passionately arguing to a smiling silver haired gentleman dressed in an impeccable white suit. A doctor perhaps? They seemed to have a history together, possibly romantically involved. The doctor offered his hand for an agreement. The dark haired man stood up in refusal. The doctor grinned, drank the last of his wine and stood up. He gently patted his partner's shoulder, whispered a farewell and left the confused man behind.

The attendant shrugged and resumed wiping the tables. _So much for an interesting scene...still all in the day's work._

* * *

"_I'll give you time to think about it." _

Tsuzuki stared at the hectic street filled with incessant honking and people shoving at each other. Bits and pieces of the conversation with Muraki swirled in his mind as he tried to assess the reality of it. He sighed. _What the heck am I supposed to do now?_

"Tsuzuki!" a voice rang out from the crowd and revealed a panting Hisoka rushing towards him.

"What happened? Daijabou?" Tsuzuki helped his partner sit on the bench and went to a nearby vending machine for a cold drink. He handed it to Hisoka who placed it in his temples before taking a drink. Hisoka exhaled loudly. Tsuzuki sat down beside him.

"Better?" Hisoka nodded. "What happened?"

"I saw Rosaline when I was in their house."

"You really saw her?" Hisoka nodded. "How is she?"

Hisoka looked at the pale blue sky, trying to remember the lovely but stricken face. "She looked fine. Pale and confused but alright. She ran away before I could talk to her."

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki. "It was weird. She kept saying that I wasn't 'him' as if she was waiting for someone. Something strange is going on here. Tsuzuki...do you think she was even missing?"

Tsuzuki didn't look at him. "Was she in spirit form?"

"What do you mean? How could she be –" Hisoka felt himself go backwards to time as scenes from the girl's past flooded him.

_She was watching in fear at her own pale reflection growing paler every second until she could see the room through her then watch herself go back to her normal body. Frightened, she rushed down and pleaded with Martha for a quick walk outside the garden. Her guardian consented. She rushed off outside the gate and out into the streets while making sure she was not seen._

_Muraki-san...I have to find him before it too late! She felt herself grew paler again but this time she didn't resume back to her original form. Far away, she heard her sister scream._

_Rosaline!_

"Muraki..." Hisoka muttered. Tsuzuki's eyes widen. "It was Muraki! He did something to that girl Tsuzuki. I just know it!"

Tsuzuki paled. "How did you – how could you..." He shook his head. _This is not happening!_

"We have to find him!" Hisoka shook his partner. "Rosaline is in trouble! We could –"

Tsuzuki shook his head. "Her name is Racquel and we don't have to find Muraki."

"What? What do you mean?" Hisoka stared at him

"I...met him...Muraki. He's the twin's guardian."

"Yes, I know! That's why...wait! You met Muraki?" Hisoka looked at him confused.

Tsuzuki nodded. "He told me everything. At first, I didn't believe him but after what you told me..." He trailed off and couldn't go on. Hisoka moved closer. "Tsuzuki...what's going on?"

"You said she kept asking for someone. The one she's waiting for is...me."

"But how could she..."

"You touched her, didn't you? You must have known." Tsuzuki couldn't look at his partner's face. "Her soul is separating from her body and the only way for her to be back to normal and her sister is for me to give up part of my spirit force."

"You can't be serious! If that is really happening, then there has got to be another way!" Hisoka reasoned, panicking.

Tsuzuki shook his head. "There isn't another way. And if there were, there isn't much time left."

Tsuzuki pleaded. "Hisoka...she's dying. So is her sister in the hospital. Racquel gave part of her soul to her dying twin...to save her. It worked for a while but something was missing in the procedure. Muraki found out later when Racquel was experiencing the fading away spells, but it's too late. And now, they are both dying..."

"Impossible..." Hisoka couldn't believe what he is hearing. Tsuzuki looked at him sadly.

"They'll die within 24 hours if I don't do it." Hisoka closed his eyes in resignation. "Muraki is going to meet me alone after lunch back at Rosaline's hospital room."

Hisoka gripped his empty hands tightly. "No..." He turned to his partner. "You're not going alone. I'm coming."

Tsuzuki couldn't have said more and felt tears wobbling near his eyes.

_Thank you._

* * *

_Hey there! I bet next chap is going to be a thriller. What do you think **will** happen? Reviews pls!  
_


	8. Chapter 7

_wow. i guess i can update early. since unemployed and lots of free boring time lol warning: i cant seem to have the knack of making a thriller chap especially when it has to deal with equipment and transformation so hope you wont mind if i short-cut it a bit coz if i dont hell, im sure it would be comical instead. hehe yay 3 reviews haha lame but at least its not just 2 mwahaha guess what? this chap is longer! lol  
_

* * *

**Chapter 7: I give thee, thus I can take thee**

The pale hand resting on the bed twitched. Martha gently stroke Rosaline's hair, trying to soothe the girl's and her own helplessness. Tsuzuki looked away, tensed at each passing minute. It is already 1:30. He should be here any moment.

Hisoka glanced at his partner pacing about and grab his hand. Tsuzuki stopped. Both exchange brief glance with each other. Tsuzuki finally took a deep breath and sat down.

The door opens.

Both stood up to 'greet' the incoming smiling doctor. Muraki's grin faded upon seeing Hisoka who returned his amused stare with a reproachful look. Martha rushed forward, pleased at the doctor's good mood.

"My dear Martha, do you remember this fine doctor, Dr. Tsuzuki? And his er..._lovely_ assistant _nurse_ Kurosaki-kun?" Muraki introduced, emphasizing the last few words.

She nodded.

"I have good news for you. Dr. Tsuzuki finally agreed to perform Racquel's operation."

Martha couldn't contain her gratitude as she kissed both doctors' hands.

Tsuzuki patted her shoulder. "It's going to be alright."

"Martha would you please excuse us for a moment? We have to discuss the details of the procedure in my office." She nodded happily as the trio left the room. The shinigamis walked briskly with the doctor leading them in the crowded hallway to a quiet office in the far side of the top floor.

Hisoka stared warily at the back of walking doctor. He still hasn't recovered from the empathy surge with Racquel and felt every now and then a twinge of sadness coupled with bit of happiness whenever Muraki's presence is around. He shook his head to clear the forming memories of the girl. _Get a grip for goodness sake! This is Muraki we are dealing with. _He took a deep breath and went in with Tsuzuki in Muraki's office. Closing the door behind him, Muraki ushered them seats.

"First of all, what the hell is **he** doing here?" Muraki pointed out.

Annoyed at his question, Hisoka began to retort back. Tsuzuki interrupted, "I asked him to."

"I see. After clearly emphasizing 'to come alone'?"

"Is there a problem..._doctor_?" Tsuzuki challenged him.

Muraki stared at the two hot-headed companions and sighed. "No problem. I'm just concerned about his _inappropriate 'assistance'_ during the transformation."

"If you are trying to say that I might stop whatever you are planning aside from returning the girl's body to normal, then yes I might," Hisoka shot back. Muraki grinned. "Very well." He handed a piece of paper with an address written on it.

"Be there exactly 9:00 pm sharp. Racquel doesn't want to stay up so late. And we cannot afford more delays since it will reduce her remaining life left." He left the last sentence sink in. "Bouya can tag along if he wishes, but no one else. Any more tagging will further disrupt the operation. Do I make myself clear?"

"We'll be there. You better keep your promise to the girl."

"Or else what?" Muraki cocked his head for the answer, amused.

Agitated, Tsuzuki stood up. Hisoka followed suit, hesitating. Muraki smiled slyly, circled around the two, stopped behind Tsuzuki as he whispered, "Be careful with your words doctor, or it would cause dearly this girl's life." Tsuzuki cringed. Hisoka pulled Tsuzuki towards him as he motioned to the door.

"Let's go. I think we have enough for one meeting."

* * *

Tsuzuki fumed and kicked the trash can in front of him. It is still 3 in the afternoon. Six more agonizing hours left to go. He slumped back down in the grass, miserable at his helplessness. Hisoka looked at him in concern. 

"I guess we're stuck here until nine," Hisoka commented, unable to find anything else to say.

"Do we have a choice?" Tsuzuki retorted. He faced his partner. "Hey sorry about that. I just feel so...so lost on what to do." Hisoka stared at the birds flying by as the scene of Muraki being near Tsuzuki kept repeatedly flashed back again and again. _What is wrong with me?_

"Yeah...so am I."

* * *

Muraki punched in the code to the hidden laboratory underneath his house. The door parted with ease and welcomed him with the mesmerizing hum of the lab. He smiled. Approaching slowly towards the huge tank across the room, he gently tapped the glass. 

"Patience. I'll soon have you out of here. Right after I deal with the others..."

* * *

Two men stood near the entrance of the dilapidated warehouse overgrown with weeds and misused. The taller of the two glanced at his partner who in turn nodded. Both approached with caution. 

The dark and cool surroundings of the docking area stood silent only to be interrupted by clatter of their footsteps as the duo draw nearer. They stopped upon noticing a hazy figure dressed in white. The figure moved and the blazing lights blinded the intruders temporarily.

"Konbanwa, Tsuzuki...Kurosaki-kun," Muraki nodded greetings.

"Let's get this over with."

Muraki leered. "Don't we all do?" He stood up and walked around. "Like the place? I'm sure you remembered it fairly well especially you, bouya, of all people hm?"

Hisoka flashed a glare at the doctor. He, of course, remembered the time Muraki 1st abducted him when he became a shinigami. Old habits never die. He felt shamed upon even entertaining the thoughts of Muraki as no less but a misunderstood doctor.

"I picked the place knowing well how much this pains you. I know I have been terrible person before and I would like to change that perception. And what better way than to prove it here with you watching."

"You will never change," Tsuzuki spat out.

Muraki watched Hisoka clenched his fist. "We'll see about that." He motioned someone behind the wooden crates. "It's alright. He's here."

Racquel peeked through her hiding place and walked shyly towards Muraki, her green eyes never taking off Tsuzuki. She took his open hand and held it tightly. "Konbanwa" while bowing slowly. "Hajimemashite. I'm so happy to finally meet you." She turned to face Hisoka.

Hisoka reeled from her intense stare. Emotions forced themselves once again in him as he backed away from her glance. Tsuzuki held his partner, alarmed. "What happened? Are you alright?" Hisoka nodded weakly. "Just get on with it."

Muraki watched the two with interest. He turned to Racquel with a questioning look who responded with a nod. Satisfied, he moved towards the covered equipment and revealed a huge odd contraption with interlining wires and tubes around it.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka stared at it apprehensively. Muraki motioned for Tsuzuki to step in a cushion similar to a chair as he assisted Racquel to the opposite one. After securing both, he turned to the main frame and pushed a series of buttons. The machine roared into life.

Hisoka watched in anxiety...and prayed for a safe deliverance. _It's now all in Muraki's hands. _He squinted as the machine glowed steadily as Muraki recited an incantation. A quick thrust to the power lever and a slap of a life/death seal unto the center base initiated the motion flow of the tubes. A shock blast of light and wind knocked Hisoka off his feet and onto the wall. The last thing he saw was blazing light...a girl's smile and peace overflowing his body.

_Arigato..Muraki-sama..._

* * *

_a bit confusing eh? especially with Hisoka's state of mind. hehe you'd probably be wondering why it is leaning onto MuHis. well this is what i can say for now: this is just the beginning...(grin) review pls? i need your support!  
_


	9. Chapter 8

_This is where this fic and my sequel 'Amethyst Embrace' are going to be merged so watch out! you may want to read the previous fic so you can get the hang of some parts.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sakura Dreams**

_Muraki-sensei..._

Hisoka lifted his hand, trying to reach the far away figure of the doctor. It was spring again and pretty sakura petals were grazing the sky with their lovely pink dress. Moving softly through the field, he finally reached him. Muraki turned and smiled.

_Muraki-sensei..._

_What is it bouya?_

_I don't understand._

_You will, momentarily._

_But why...?_

Hisoka caught a faint sadness in Muraki's eyes and watched him go closer.

_Maybe I wanted to redeem myself... _

He saw Muraki held his hand and put it in his own face.

_Maybe I just wanted to be near you..._

Muraki slowly bend his head, parted his lips and softly kissed him. Hisoka felt the same peaceful feeling and kissed back.

_Hisoka!_

* * *

Hisoka Kurosaki woke up with a start. The blurry surroundings started to focus. He realized that he's in someone's room.Tsuzuki smiled at him in relief. 

"Yokatta. You're awake."

"What happened?" Hisoka groaned as the ache in his back began to throb.

"You were hit against the wall when the procedure started."

Hisoka winced as he tried to rub the back of his head covered with bandages. "How long was I out?"

"Hours." Tsuzuki brought out the breakfast in a tray. "It's 5:30." He spooned a piece of egg with rice to go with it. Hisoka reddened. "Baka! I can do that myself."

Tsuzuki shook his head. "I can't allow that, not until a physician comes to check on you. Well, technically Muraki is a certified doctor but I need to be sure."

Hisoka made a small smile. "Looks like I'm your prisoner now."

Tsuzuki chuckled. "For the meantime, yes." Hisoka mouthed the food filled spoon obediently and chewed thoughtfully. "Muraki..." Tsuzuki was a bit startled. "Did he really..." Hisoka couldn't continue, the dream still fresh in his mind.

Tsuzuki paused before he answered. "Yes, he did. Racquel is alright. She's now with her sister in the hospital. Rosaline will be discharged in a few days, tops."

"He kept his promise..." Hisoka murmured. Tsuzuki looked at him. "I supposed so." He stood up. "Listen, I've got some errand to run before we head back to report. I'll be right back." Hisoka watched him leave. A light breeze from the window carried the scent of blooming cherry blossoms. Hisoka took in a deep breath and sighed. _What's going on?_

* * *

Tsuzuki played with the pebble, moving it from pavement to pavement. It hit a dead end. A shadow blocked the incoming sunrays and Tsuzuki turned. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess."

The stranger paused. "I see. And bouya?"

"He's okay."

"Aren't you going to ask me to check on him?"

"You already did before we left. I think one is enough." Tsuzuki shifted his weight. "What am I suppose to tell the department?"

Muraki's glasses gleamed from the reflecting light. "The usual. I don't think the world is ready for my new resolution."

"What about Hisoka?" Muraki smiled. "He knows what to do. All you have to remember is my condition I gave you."

"And if I refuse?" Tsuzuki challenged. Muraki walked towards him. "You know better than that. I'll leave that to your conscience, if you have one." He turned and left. Tsuzuki closed his eyes and stood there for a long time.

* * *

"There seemed to be a mistaken report about the present case. As you have discovered, both humans were found alive. There has been neither case of kidnapping nor the findings of a lost soul, am I not mistaken?" Tatsumi confirmed to the two standing shinigamis in his office who nodded. He carefully arranged the file reports and placed them in his file cabinet. "Perhaps shinigamis aren't so far as being mortals after all." 

"You mentioned before we started the case that there is a problem in the department," Hisoka recalled.

"Ah, yes. I was coming into that." Tatsumi took about something under the drawers and revealed a three foot files stacked together. He gently placed them down in his desk with a thud. Tsuzuki looked at it warily. "What are these?"

"Your new assignment," Tatsumi announced. Both partners stared at him incredulously. "Next month is Assessment Month wherein each department is to submit the full synopsis of each and every file case it has performed to the head office for review. Within the next 20 days, you are assigned read, file and write the outstanding report on every one of these." He patted the mini leaning tower. "And the word **'outstanding'** is not synonymous to only satisfactory cases. Is that _understood_?" Tatsumi emphasized menacingly.

"Hai..."

_This is going to be a __long__ month ahead..._

* * *

_bored already? i hope not. notice the new assignment is the same as the Amethyst Embrace assignment? we are getting closer now. just be patient. more twist coming up next chap! pls support this fic: reviews onegai! thanks_


	10. Chapter 9

_aw..thanks you guys! i never considered myself as that good haha (hugs) i thought this fic was gone for the trasher... no to worry, reich came up with another 'thriller' to keep you interested. i know its a bit confusing why i made it MuHis...lets just say Hisoka's mind is playing games as of the moment c/o Muraki mwahahaha  
_

* * *

**Chapter 9: It Has Begun**

"Souna! I can't believe we had _this much_ files in a year!" Tsuzuki whined while staring blankly at the text filled paper. "There aren't any pictures to look forward to."

"Its business documents, not story books," Hisoka noted sarcastically, stress now taking its toll on his slim figure. He glanced at the looming stacks of folders waiting side by side with their measly finished pile of reports.

One week had passed since their new assignment and the two were found glued to their seats from the wee morning till late at night. Hisoka heard Tsuzuki groan in frustration.

"That's it! I'm taking the night and probably the next day off." Tsuzuki stood up and grabbed his coat. "You coming?"

"Go on ahead. I'll finish this last one."

Tsuzuki shrugged. "Suit yourself." Hisoka heard the door close and leaned back on his chair. _Fifteen minutes more, then I'll call it a night. _

He restlessly tapped his pen on the desk. Still...he would rather stay here than face another endless sleep in his apartment. Every night since the last case, he has been dreaming about Muraki. Sometimes he was in the blissful state, others he would end up sobbing or worst screaming himself awake. He tried everything from sleeping pills to mugs filled with caffeine...yet the dreams kept coming. He couldn't dare tell Tsuzuki about them. He has enough guilt on keeping the case a secret. He stood up to stretch. 

A full moon rose high in the dark shimmering night. Its light only blocked by several passing clouds. The grounds below looked inviting for a quick stroll. After pondering for a while, he quickly packed his things and went out. The cool breeze greeted him and he smiled. Taking his time, he passed by the silent park nearby. The chains from the swing groaned with the hum of the wind. Hisoka gazed at the velvet sky, finally relaxed.

"Taking a lovely walk alone, Kurosaki kun?"

Hisoka froze. _That voice!_ He wildly searched for the direction of the speaker. Underneath the huge pine tree, a white silhouette stared back at him, smiling. Scowling, Hisoka made a quick about-face and hasten his steps upon hearing the accompanied footsteps of the stranger.

"Go away!" Hisoka yelled. He cursed inwardly at his childish threat.

"I'm afraid I can't do so. Interestingly enough, your path is also my destination."

Hisoka could feel the sly grin radiating on the strange pursuer.

"How is my dear Tsuzuki?" Muraki asked.

"Take a hike!"

"Tsk tsk. I thought so. And you?" Hisoka felt Muraki move nearer.

"Swell."

A paused ensued. "Not having nightmares lately?"

Hisoka stopped short. He turned to look at him, shocked. _How could he... _

"How could I know, you might ask" Muraki thought out loud. He chuckled as he moved beside the tensed boy. Hisoka tried to push away the mounting emotions from his head. Muraki smiled as he pressed his hand on Hisoka's shoulder. "Bouya, you of all people, should know better." Hisoka gasped and felt his body grow limp.

"And you know what?" Muraki whispered softly in Hisoka's ear, watching him slowly drop on the floor. "This is just the beginning."

"What do you want from me?" Hisoka asked uneasily. Muraki sneered.

"Who said anything about me wanting you?" Muraki let go of his grasp, made a mock salute and walked away. "I'll be seeing you soon...my little doll of mine". Hisoka stared at him as he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

"It is rather late for a nice cup of tea." 

"Complaining on an old friend's surprise visit?" Muraki mused.

Oriya shook his head. "I dread them every time." Muraki chuckled. He sipped his tea and sat back to admire the full moon outside the chamise. Oriya looked at him closely. "So what do you have in mind?"

"Worried?"

"Hardly. Just concerned."

Muraki turned to face his friend. He offered his empty cup which Oriya poured in a fresh batch of oolong tea. "You need not to concern yourself. The plan is going as expected. It is only a matter of time and the subject's emotions to trigger it."

Oriya sighed. "Just don't overplay yourself too much."

Muraki smiled. "I didn't complain when you were playing with your barely-clad voluptuous girls."

"Normal recreation my friend, normal recreation." Oriya laughed and lifted his cup. "A toast to recreation, whether how strange or queer they may be."

"To recreation"

* * *

_oohh...sounds like Muraki is been a bad boy lately...hmmm wonder what he is up to? a clue for all of my supporting readers to all the mystery in my fics is in the last phrase...hehe sounds rather interesting yes? reviews!_


	11. Chapter 10

_thanks for the support! reviews are finally picking up haha sorry for the late update..i finally got a job! yay! pays good too (grin)  
_

_one of you guys commented that i should have made the interaction with Muraki and Hisoka longer. good point. why didnt i think of that? hmmm i think i did played the story as Muraki really close to Hisoka; say, inches from his face, eyes lowered down to Hisoka's lips as he slowly mouthed the words. so close that Hisoka could smell his faint scent of his shirt that he gulped. so close for that kiss he imagine in his dreams. wak i think im driving myself crazy from my over imaginations. darn that i didnt think of including those in the previous chap. kick myself_

_anyways, MuHis wasn't meant to be as told on the previous chap. its more like a teaser (fling? mwahaha) coz its not that exciting to just read thriller chaps and no romance, right? everyone knows im heading for TsuMu. hehe just trying to keep up with 'developing' feelings of the trio.  
_

_Caution: Jumbled thoughts ahead!_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sick of You  
**

Hisoka stared listlessly at the dripping water on the faucet, his shivering arms trying to hold his weight. Somehow he managed to go back to the building and into the office kitchen. He leaned back against the fridge and sighed.

_"Who said anything about me wanting you?"_

Hisoka kicked the table in irritation. _How dare he insult me like that! I am not a thing to be just discarded whenever he wants!_

_Why not? Muraki won't bother with you anymore, isn't that a good thing? _

_Damn it! Of course I want that! It's just the fact that he actually stated out to me that he doesn't need me anymore...its shitty thinking about it. Now, it just feels so weird...is something wrong with me? _

_Of course not. It's the lack of sleep that is getting to you. After all what makes you say that Muraki feels the same as you?_

_Yamite! Chigaimasu! I don't have feelings for that monster! One good return won't change the thousands of blood he shed for his sake! _

_It's that girl's fault! She's the one to blame! She put these things in me...images that I'm not supposed to see nor feel. I can't think straight, I can't do things with thinking about it: it's controlling my life! I hate her! I hate Muraki! _

_But hating them won't solve anything. I need to get rid of these 'feelings'. Tsuzuki...Tsuzuki can help. He can help me calm the situation. Yes...yes. tomorrow...I'll tell him...and this thing will be over..._

_Sleep...I need my rest...I need my pills...anything to keep me away from this nightmare..._

* * *

"Ohayo Tsuzuki!" a genki sunny Watari greeted the incoming shinigami. "Ready to clean up those nasty papers?" 

"I would if you switch places with me," Tsuzuki grinned.

"Oops, can't do." Watari hovered closer for a hush-hush information. "I'm currently working on a new project. It's different from my other experiments and I can't divulge on further information. But I'll tell you this much: this will surely solve this department's problems."

"I'm sure Tatsumi will like that" Tsuzuki gave him a pat for encouragement.

"You really think so?" Watari perked, eyes gleaming. Tsuzuki gave him a quizzical look.

"Er...you're really into this project huh?"

"Absolutely!" Watari replied enthusiastically. "I wasn't that excited at first, but if it makes Tatsumi happy, then I guess so am I."

"Ahh...well, good luck on that."

"Hai!" Watari nodded. "Hmmm...speaking of which, you better take good care of Bon. I heard he's been up here since yesterday. Poor kid. Ever so diligent on finishing his work. You should take cues on each other. That way, you both won't get so pooped on the assignment. See ya!"

Tsuzuki, in concern at the news, hurriedly went to the office and found the sleeping partner tucked out in his desk. Tsuzuki smiled and quietly closed the door. He strode near and gazed at the peaceful look on Hisoka. He gently brushed the stray hairs on his face.

Hisoka stirred.

"Hey, sleepy head. Morning. Looks like you had a rough night. How are you?"

Hisoka rubbed his eyes. "Not so good."

Tsuzuki pat Hisoka's head. "How does breakfast sounds? I'm sure I could whipped up something...or leave an edible size behind." Hisoka made a small smile. "Stay right there. I will be back." Tsuzuki closed the door and rushed outside, happy to give something for a change.

Hisoka stood up few minutes later and peeked out the door. No one was there. He closed the door. _This is it. Just state it plain and simple. You don't want Tsuzuki to fret and make things bigger as it is. And then what? What can he do? Aside from me unburdening these and him comforting me...basically we can't do anything about it. _

_This sucks! Why did we have to keep the real account a secret? It's not like it's a big thing that Muraki helped us...oh wait. It is. _

_But still, it would have save us from all the trouble of hiding it. Hmm...what would Tatsumi do? If only --  
_

"Here's your ramen still hot and spicy. Bought it at the near by stand. I took a little slurp since I know you wouldn't mind." Tsuzuki happily burst in with a bowl of steaming noodles. 

"Argh! I can't think in here!" Hisoka left, leaving a confused Tsuzuki still holding the hot pot.

Tsuzuki found Hisoka outside, sitting on a boulder under the sakura tree. He sat down beside the brooding shinigami. "Hey, something's bothering you?"

Hisoka looked away. Tsuzuki's shoulders sagged. Maybe he didn't like eating noodles today. (wtf?)

"I have been having dreams lately..." Hisoka muttered out loud. Tsuzuki turned to look at the huddled form. He waited for him to continue, knowing that interrupting him with questions would probably ruin the moment. "You'd probably think of it as funny," Hisoka laughed uneasily. "But I've been dreaming about...people from the last case..."

"You mean Muraki," Tsuzuki pointed out. Hisoka didn't answer. He lowered his head, playing with the grass. "It's not that serious. It's just dreams."

"But it bothers you?" Hisoka paused. "Yesterday, I stayed here for the night. I couldn't sleep with my mind on the pending files needed to be finished." Tsuzuki shifted his weight on his legs. "Ne Hisoka if something's wrong you could tell me. What is it?"

Hisoka pulled a handful of grass, stalling time. "I think we should reconsider in keeping the case results a secret."

Tsuzuki stared at the hunched form of his partner. Concerned, he slowly reached out to touch his shoulder. Tsuzuki felt him slightly jumped at the touch. He gently stroked his back, feeling his tense shoulders finally relaxing. Hisoka stared straight ahead, watching the empty street, remembering last night events. _Finally he understands. _Hisoka sighed and closed his eyes. _ Everything will be alright._

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Tsuzuki answered, voice sharp and edgy, knocking Hisoka's calm mood. Hisoka turned to face his partner, annoyed. "Why not?" he challenged.

Tsuzuki looked at him sadly. "We made a deal already. Changing our story changes everything. What would happen to us? I know you're going through a lot more than me, we can do this together, but you have to understand the situation. Hisoka-" Tsuzuki looked at him in the eye. "We can't tell them."

"That's easy for you to say huh? Well, I'm sick of it! I'm sick of having those dreams! I'm sick of seeing Muraki every night! I'm tired of this work! I had it with the endless shifts and I'm definitely sick of you trying to make things better but CAN'T!" Hisoka yelled. He turned to walked away. Tsuzuki grabbed his hand to stop him. Hisoka glared at him. Tsuzuki felt a sharp sting on his face from Hisoka's hand. Rubbing his cheek, he watched Hisoka disappear.

"And I thought you were the practical one..."

Tsuzuki started to walk back to Enma-chou when he decided to make a quick turn and headed to another destination. Ignoring the crowded streets he finally stopped at a door on the 5th floor of the building and knocked. The knob turned and the door opened. A shocked but smiling man greeted him.

"Well, this is a surprise."

"We have a problem"

Muraki grinned. "Well then, come on in."

* * *

_Sounds like Hisoka is snapping out...watch out! Ahh...so many things happening. good and bad ones too Hehe excuse me for Hisoka's feminine way of fighting back. there is a reason as why i did that. Hopefully I don't have to keep up writing sad stuff coz I'm basically a happy person and want to keep this fic a happy ending (hopefully) Watari is so kawaii! hehe hmm another possible pairing?  
_


	12. Chapter 11

_i think im running out of 'interesting' titles...nevertheless i hope you'll enjoy this. starting this week, ill be a bit busy so expect my next chap to be delayed. really delayed. frankly, im sadden few read this fic, after all it was you guys who wanted to know what happened before MuTsu got together. anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 11: These are My Confessions**

Tsuzuki stepped into Muraki's office. Muraki motioned to the secretary, who immediately stood up and left the room. Turning back to his visitor, Muraki offered him a comfortable seat on the couch.

"Please sit. Coffee?"

"No thanks."

"Very well." Muraki took a seat and patted the empty cushion near him. Tsuzuki paused then took the one across instead. Muraki smiled. "Frankly you caught me off guard. Usually you're a bit hesitant on our meetings."

"Today is different."

"Oh, how so?" Muraki pressed closer, his face eager.

"I'm worried about Hisoka."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I think he's having a really hard time. Maybe work got into him, I'm not sure." Tsuzuki hesitantly continue. "He said he's been having dreams...about you."

"Interesting. Why is that?" Muraki toyed with the pen he pulled out from his coat, uninterested.

"I don't know! You're the doctor here, go figure out why is he having these dreams of you," Tsuzuki retorted.

Muraki looked at him, amused. "Hidden desire, perhaps?"

"This isn't the time to be funny."

"Well then, why is this such a problem? Surely, this will go away in time." Muraki stood up, irritated. He was not pleased at the topic of the conversation.

"Hisoka feels guilty about keeping the case a secret." Tsuzuki looked away.

"And, aren't you?" Muraki looked for his reaction.

"Of course I am. Why do you think I agreed on meeting you everyday? It's not like I have a choice."

"Did you try convincing him?" Muraki inquired.

"Well, I tried to..."

"Hmm...from your tone, I'd say it wasn't a pleasant persuasion." Muraki pointed out to the red mark on Tsuzuki's cheek. "Did that came from him?" Tsuzuki nodded sheepishly. Muraki chuckled.

"How does it feel?" Muraki asked, teasingly.

Tsuzuki glared at him. "A sharp sting, nothing more." He self-consciously rubbed the raw skin.

Muraki pondered about the problem. "Kurosaki doesn't know the full details of what happen and I intend to keep it that way. Exposing the case to new scrutinizing eyes of your department with the full intent to destroy me will ruin the real objective. Kurosaki needs to be reminded why we kept it in the first place." He sat back down and tapped his finger on his knee.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Tsuzuki asked in concern.

"Simple. All you have to do is to trust me." Muraki faced him, smiling.

"And if I don't?"

Muraki sighed. "My dear Tsuzuki, you haven't changed a bit after all those episodes we dearly shared." Tsuzuki stared at him, unperturbed. "Let me ask you a question to clear my intention: have you ever thought about why I would ask my enemy to meet with me everyday for a lovely chat?"

Tsuzuki shifted uncomfortably. "You have your reasons. I'm just doing this for the girl's sake."

"True, you came because of the condition I gave you but the Facquels are now in the past. Ask yourself. Why would I give that condition of willingly let someone get close to me and share intimate conversation everyday?" Muraki questioned.

"We do not have intimate conversation and we are technically not close!" Tsuzuki corrected, stubbornly.

"Please spare me your drama and answer me." Muraki looked at him straight in the eye. "Why?"

Tsuzuki looked away. "I don't know..." he replied uncertainly.

Muraki watched him and smiled. He leaned over Tsuzuki's ear and whispered, "I'm going to state it plainly as possible: I want _you_." Tsuzuki gasped. Muraki watched him. "I don't just want you, I _need_ you. And I _need_ you to _wan_t me. I want you to see me because you _need_ me. Isn't that too hard to figure out?"

Tsuzuki shook his head, confused. "I...I have to go now...they'll probably wonder where I am." He stood up to leave.

Muraki nodded. "If you must, please do," he replied courteously. "I'll be seeing you." _Deny it all you want but sooner or later you'll come back and when you do, you will realize that we were meant for each other..._Muraki softly closed the door, a grin creeping on his face.

* * *

"_Ne Onii-chan push me onegai." The little boy begged with his brother standing across the field. The sun was setting and its yellow glow shone on the empty playground. It was nearly dinner time and the children are home safe and cozy. The pair was the only one left in the quiet place._

"_Swing it yourself."_

_The boy gripped the chains tightly, hurt at his brother's words. "Just this once, Onii-chan," he pleaded, tears brewing. Saki shot him a glare before walking away, leaving the boy sitting on the swing. Autumn wind blew gently on the boy's face, drying his tears._

Muraki opened his eyes. The little boy is all grown up now and wiser. Onii-chan, on the other hand, is strapped with tubes, floating on the tank, dead. Soon Onii-chan will pay...he will pay dearly, as soon as his plan is completed. It won't be long. After all, he has finally acquired part of the major components for the task. Soon, I will have the complete set. For now, it's a matter of time...

Muraki smiled. "I think I'll pay a dear someone a visit."

_The little boy quietly wept, barely noticing another figure cautiously approaching him._

"_Are you lost?" a tiny voice called out._

_Muraki looked up, startled. He wiped his cheeks. Standing beside him was a boy of same age who was watching him curiously. Muraki didn't reply and ignored him. He started to play with the sand underneath his shoes._

_The boy, without waiting for an invitation, sat on the swing next to Muraki and began to swing himself. The chains groaned from his weight. Eyes closed, hair moving with the wind and a smile on his lips, he didn't seemed to mind Muraki watching his bruised arms and scraped knees. Strangely, the boy's sadden state calmed Muraki. The boy stopped swinging. He turned to face Muraki, smiling._

"_Want me to push you? It's no fun swinging by myself."_

_Muraki's eyes widen with delight and nodded vigorously. The boy happily rushed to his side and gave him a hearty push. Muraki felt the giddy sensation as he was lifted off the ground and gasped with joy._

* * *

_thats all for now. ill continue the flashback on the upcoming chaps. aw...Muraki is so kawaii! (hug) pls support this fic! your reviews inspire me to go on_


	13. Chapter 12

_Im back! Sorry for the long wait! I got caught up with work and all, but not to worry, I took some time to cook up the last chap to make it more interesting...and longer lol  
_

_Yes, this would be the last chap. Im sorry for those of you who have been loyal readers, but I realized that finding time to update would be like 2 months tops. I hate to see you guys wait that long. Plus the reviews aren't that encouraging._

_For something to look forward to, I'm planning to make a continuation of Amethyst Embrace (my 1__st__ fic). I hope to post it by oct...pls remember! The title is "And A Baby Makes Three" It's not actually part of the trilogy, just a comedic breather (there was another term for it, I just forgot) before I tackle the last fic. i promise it will be a blast! hehe  
_

_for now, enjoy the fic! hope to see you soon!_

* * *

**Chapter 12 The Beginning **(ironic, isn't it?) 

Tsuzuki stared hard at the blank screen of his desktop, the cursor blinking. Frustrated at his unproductive state, he turned it off and closed his eyes in resignation. Hisoka hasn't come back and Muraki's words still rang on his head.

He'll probably be crazy by now if he continues this melodrama. He tried to keep his mind occupied but every time he ends up staring listlessly into space, which even Tatsumi noticed. Luckily he shrugged it off as being worried on his partner whereabouts. Although Hisoka being AWOL is quite unusual, the more Tsuzuki thought about it, the lesser he felt concerned. He's probably somewhere mulling over what happened. The kid can take care of himself.

_Wait…what am I saying? Since when did I start not to care?_ Tsuzuki cocked his head in confusion. _Great, even my emotions are numb all over. Why does it have such an effect on me? It's not like it meant anything…right?_

He recalled when Muraki had leaned over, his face close to his as he whispered softly to his ears and Tsuzuki shivered. He swore he could still smell his clean scent and wondered if his skin was as soft as it looks. Startled at his own provocative thoughts, he stood up in alarm. _Shake it out, Tsuzuki. You can do this! I have to finish this report or Tatsumi will go berserk. _

Taking a deep breath, he composed himself and sat back down. As he quietly typed away, the sound of the keyboard pattering in sequence, he could have sworn he forgotten to do something urgent but he shrugged it off as he focused on the task at hand.

* * *

The still pool of water shimmered as the wind gently grazed its surface. A pebble plopped at its bottom, creating ripples which soon subsided. Another fell, followed by another. The source of this particular rain of stones was from a figure sitting on top of the boulder, under the shade. Another was flung across and it went further than the rest. 

Somewhat satisfied at his accomplishment, the lone figure stopped. Staring at the pool and its lush green surroundings, he took a sip of his soda and let out an exclamation.

"Maybe Tsuzuki is right. Maybe I am being selfish." Yet his mind refused to believe it. Though Muraki didn't do anything unforgiving…yet, but he knew, based from his experiences, that he was up to something.

_He's playing with us; why else would he come meekly to aid us? Because he has a bigger plan in mind and Tsuzuki is too soft to notice. Last night wasn't a coincidence, he was watching me. I need to convince Tsuzuki again – this time, without blowing steam. _

But first he has to let Tsuzuki and his own emotions calm again. From what happened, Tsuzuki is probably hurt and is looking for him. He will give him time before he himself goes back. From the looks of it, he'd probably give Tsuzuki a peace offering before he mentions his doubts again. Feeling better, he stood up to stretch and began headed to Enma-chou.

While waiting for the light to turn green, he noticed a familiar pale blonde girl staring at him. He froze when he recognized that it was Racquel. She turned away and slowly headed to the dark alley behind her. Hisoka scrambled to catch up with her amidst the crowd and found himself alone in the empty alley she disappeared. Cursing himself for losing her, he headed back.

"Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun."

Hisoka felt a tiny hand grabbed him and a sharp pain rippled all over his arm to his body. Body weaken, he dropped to the ground. The last thing he saw was two big soulless green eyes staring at him and a smirk on that tiny pink lip, before he passed out.

* * *

Hisoka stirred open his eyes. _What happened? _He groaned as he tried to move about his stiff body. Chains on both hands and feet bind him to a bed. Hisoka gave one of them a hard tug but it didn't budge. The old fear came back and he struggled frantically to get out. 

_Sakura night..._

_No...Stop it! _

The metal chains clanged loudly at his fruitless attempts. Sweat dripping from the sides of his face, he searched the room for anything to grab. The place looked awfully familiar. Hisoka strained to see though the dark surroundings. The huge room smelled of old boxes and overgrown weeds. Hisoka spied a huge thing covered with a white sheet across him. Strange, it looked like the same one Tsuzuki...the warehouse!

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" a voice rang out from the blackness. A click of the switch sends the glaring hot light over Hisoka lying figure. Hisoka squinted as his eyes tried to adjust to the blinding glaze, finding the source of the voice. A figure loomed over, whiter than the light itself.

"Welcome back Kurosaki-kun," Muraki leered.

"Muraki! I knew you were up to something!" Hisoka fumed as he struggled to reach out and strangled the smirking doctor.

Muraki wagged a finger at him while shaking his head. "Don't bother sweating out that fragile frame of yours. You could get injured and I won't like that." He fondly disheveled Hisoka's locks. "Do you know how many times you almost ruined my plans?" Hisoka felt Muraki's grip tighten.

Muraki pulled his head up and stared at him face. "I can't let you have this." He shoved his head back.

"What are you going to do to Tsuzuki?" Hisoka shot back

"Me? Nothing really. It's you that's being doing the nosing around. I just wanted him to be my friend." Muraki replied innocently. "But the problem is, you won't let me. _You_ have to be out of the picture."

"Tsuzuki would never listen to you, I'm still his partner." Hisoka replied smugly.

"Really now? So how to you explain him going to my office everyday for a visit?"

Hisoka stared at him incredulously. "Baka! Uso da ne!"

"Deny all you want. I don't need your bratty acceptance on what's going on. Hmm…what were we doing there? Oh wouldn't you want to know. A little something here and there to add some spice. What's the matter? Tsuzuki never told you? And why would he?" Muraki taunted as he loomed closer. "Simple. Because he doesn't need you anymore. Wondering why he refused your request to tattletale?"

"You did this to him," Hisoka glared at him, fist clenching.

"No, my dear puppet. _You_ did." Muraki smiled. "Your needless meddling during the transformation almost cost you your 2nd life. I saved you, regrettable, but I gain half of Tsuzuki's trust, more than what Racquel's situation could do. Good enough but not quite." Muraki traced a finger at Hisoka's heaving chest. "Pity you never realized just how close you are to being one step away from our happy ending." Hisoka squirmed at his touch.

Muraki laughed. "Did you _really_ think both of you saved Racquel's life?"

Hisoka looked at him, uneasily. Muraki gestured his hand and a little girl appeared in the light, her soulless eyes never leaving Hisoka. Hisoka winced as the girl's memory and emotion overlapped his own. Muraki gently lifted her up.

"Racquel is mine, as you are to me. Rosaline is but an attachment, _a toy_ for Racquel's boredom. In fact, she appreciates what I am doing better than you do. And soon Tsuzuki will follow, not as a puppet, but **my lover** and my source of immortality. You, on the other hand, are garbage, the usefulness squeezed out from your fragile body." He let the words sink in with relish.

"But again, I wouldn't have gone this far without you. Your slap to Tsuzuki's face finally triggered the spell I embedded within him during the _fake_ operation: _'Betrayal and Distrust'_. Aside from obtaining one-fourth of his soul for experiment, I will have his willing sacrifice of his remaining soul to me. And during that transition, I shall love him as you _never _had. Arigato Kurosaki. You did well."

"No!" Hisoka, enraged, struggled to break the spirit sealed chains that binded him. "I'll never let you get Tsuzuki!"

"Oh but _I have_." Racquel was slowly lowered to the ground. She walked towards Hisoka, observing his thrashing with curiosity. "And you, on the other hand, have to accept it. With Racquel's help, of course."

Hisoka's eyes widen on the girl's approach. Her aura trying to pentrate his shield. He searched for something in the room that could help him.

"Don't worry Kurosaki. You won't feel a thing."

The silent night was interrupted by the sound of a scream followed by a flash of light.

* * *

_"Muraki!" Saki motioned for him to follow. _

_"Demo.." the silver eyes pleading_

_"Now!" came the impatient reply_

_"I'm coming.." Muraki answered, disappointed. He turned to his new found playmate. "I have to go now. Will you be here tomorrow?" The boy nodded._

_Muraki beamed. "Great! Ja ne!" He rushed off to catch up with his brother. He stopped, seemingly forgotten something. Asking permission, he hurried back to the swing. The boy looked at him, perplexed._

_"What's your name?"_

_He smiled. "Tsuzuki. Asato Tsuzuki."_

_"Kazukata Muraki." Muraki offered Tsuzuki his crayon he always carried with him."Will you be my friend?"_

_"Hai!" An enthusiastic nod._

_"Tsuzuki…" Muraki mouthed out his new friend's name as he went back to his brother's side. "Asato Tsuzuki."_

* * *

_Aww...i hate to leave this story but i have to...pls wait for the next fic! suggestions, comments, criticism are welcome here (for this fic and for the upcoming fic)  
_


End file.
